Killer Stars
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: Far away on the star gazing planet, Raxon, there is trouble brewing. But can the Doctor and Donna save the planet from its dimise or is it already too late? It's acturally better then the summery; I promise. R


**Ok, I own nothing but the idea. Sadly the Doctor belongs to the BBC. (The very lucky people) and so does Donna. Reviews are gratefully appreciated on this story, since I would like to know if you want me to continue with the idea.**

* * *

"So where are we now?" Donna asked as she stepped out of the Tardis a couple paces behind the Doctor. _Wherever we are it's night time. _She thought to herself as the darkness hung around them.

"Hmmm.." the Doctor started inhaling deeply and looking up to the star covered sky. ".. We're on the planet Raxon." He breathed; turning his head to Donna he gave her a wink. "What d'ya think then?"

"It's beautiful" she replied with a grin. "We're staying here all night" she informed him and looked up to the sky. The view was breath-taking; the stars filled up nearly every inch of the sky, the grass beneath their feet was a lush yellow with a couple flowers gingerly poking their heads though the soft soil. There was no hint of any civilisation in any direction; except for some small huts a couple miles away.

"Night?" the Doctor questioned with a lift of one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah you know; the opposite of day. When it's dark. When there's no sun!" Donna rattled off sarcastically turning to face the Doctor.

His face looked paler in the starlight; it also seemed to make his dark chocolate brown eyes more prominent. He fixed her with a stare. "This planet it has no night and day. Just night." He paused and flashed her a small grin. "Raxon is also known as the stargazing planet" looking towards the huts he added. "Must be in its early days though; by the turn of the 31st century business is booming here. So we must be here in say-" he sucked in air through his teeth. "- the 28th century give or take a hundred years or so"

Donna nodded listening to his 'simple' explanation. "A-ha" she half shouted bending over and picking up a flower. "You're wrong. They must have a day time. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to grow plants." She held the pale blue flower in her hand and looked to him with a triumphant grin on her face. "They need them for a process thingy or something like that."

The Doctor gave her a smile showing her a glint of his pearly white teeth; he slowly took the flower out from Donnas' hand and twirled it between his thumb and his forefinger. "For the record; the process is called Photosynthesis. And these flowers don't need it" he ran his other forefinger down the stem of the plant. "Notice how the stem is a light lemon colour" Donna nodded suddenly grateful of the darkness as it aided her hiding the colour of her cheeks. "Well that's because it feeds of the starlight. Amazing; isn't it" he grinned and gave the small flower to his companion. "This is for you Lady Noble" he held out his hand to her. "Care to go star gazing?"

"I would love to Sir Doctor" she replied with a small grin like his. Taking his hand slowly with hers she slipped the flower into her deep maroon coloured jacket; and let him lead her towards the small collection of huts.

**XXXXX**

"It's too quiet here" Donna whispered to the Doctor. "Wait... why am I whispering then?" she asked.

"I agree." The Doctor said with a stiff nod; ignoring Donnas' ramblings. Letting go of Donnas' hand he slipped his own into his suit and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He clicked the button and the space around them instantly filled up with the beautiful, soothing blue light. He held it away from his body for a couple moments then drew it back towards him and slid it back into his pocket. "There are traces of life. But they are very weak. It's coming from that direction" the Doctor informed her in a hushed tone, while pointing to a hut on the far right. She nodded and started to move in the direction he had pointed to; only to be pulled back by the doctor. She shot him a confused look.

"Be careful" he warned.

Donnas' jaw fell open in mock horror. "Really. After travelling with you for so long; I'm surprised I haven't learnt that." She bit back a grin and started towards the hut again; she could practically hear the Doctor roll his eyes at her.

**XXXX**

All that could be heard as they approached the hut was the small squeak of the Doctors sneakers getting caught on the wet grass. The hut was old and falling apart. The roof was starting to cave in under what Donna supposed was an energy converter that absorbed light from the two moons that hung in the sky, and turned it into electrical energy. The wooden window panes were rotting and decaying, resulting in a collection of different coloured bugs eating it. The hole where the door should have been was covered by a tapestry of some sort. Her eyes traced the weird design up and down. In the centre was an elegant shield, the blue embroidery around it had tattered and faded and the faint trace of picture of a lion could still be seen if she looked hard enough.

"Family crest" the Doctor explained seeing Donna look at it. "Lion; represents courage. No fear in the face of danger. Blue represents that they are relaxed; they take things easy" he let a small smile grace his lips as he traced the outline of the shields embroidery with one of his fingers. He then turned his head to her; his brown eyes serious. "Ready?"

Donna nodded solemnly and braced herself for whatever creature was lurking inside. The Doctor lifted one of his long fingers up to the tapestry and slowly pulled it back; making a gap wide enough for him to just about fit though. Donna waited for him to disappear into the hut then followed.

"Doctor?" She whispered. "I can't see" Donna squinted her eyes trying to adjust them to the darkness to no avail.

"I'm here" He cooed back and Donna felt his hand search for hers. She threaded her fingers in-between his.

"Hold on" she could hear him rummaging through his coat pockets with his other hand. "Got it" he said, his voice becoming louder all of a sudden. She gave his hand a quick, hard squeeze to shut him up and he yelped in pain. "Oww" he whined as he pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver. Donna let out a small gasp as the blue light filled up the whole hut. In the corner sat a small, purple creature. Its eyes shot up to see who had brought light into its hut. Its eyes were bloodshot and red, the purple skin starting to peel of its face. Donna moved forward letting go of the Doctors hand. She bent down so that she was level with the creature.

"Hi I'm Donna" she started with a friendly smile. "- And this is the Doctor. What happened here? We can help."

The creatures' eyes watched her intensely, before answering. "Miss Do-naa" it started extending her name. "- I'm Lucas" he turned and focused his big eyes on the Doctor. "Mr. Doctor"

The Doctor nodded. "What happened here?" he asked kneeling beside Donna.

"Monsters. Big, monsters" Lucas started his eyes going so wide it looked like they would pop out of his head. "They came. Killed my family. Wife. Children. Gone." He hung his head. "I couldn't protect them. So I hid. Like a coward" Donna rested her hand on Lucas' shoulder; surprised by how cold he was.

"You done all you could." The Doctor nodded in agreement with Donna. She turned to him; her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Can you stop that!?" she asked frustrated.

"Stop what? I haven't done anything." The Doctor argued back. All at the same time they noticed it. Faint screams echoing from the distance.

"They're coming" Lucas screamed jumping up to his feet; Donna and the Doctor got up at the same time. "They've found us. Run." And just like that Lucas dashed out of the hut screaming leaving them gobsmacked. Donna looked to the Doctor who was standing still looking out of the rotting windows.

"You're waiting for them aren't you." She stated rather then asked. He turned his head away from the window just long enough to give her a big grin, then turned back looking out of the window. "I'll take that as a yes then" she sighed, moving to stand next to him.


End file.
